


Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 1

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Kara feels guilty of losing Leslie and she must do something. Even she can make the Livewire back but she want Leslie to have a life





	Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second crossover fanfiction. And im trying to make a good story.  
> Just want you to know, Earth MCM and Elizabeth Whitetalker was the result of my mind  
> Peace everyone.

Present day.  
After a fight against Reign. Supergirl and the Legions are failed and the sad thing was Livewire is dead. She saved Supergirl from Reign. So now the Kryptonian Superhero feels sad and full of regret.  
"I wish, i never asked her to joined us, maybe now she is still alive." Kara Danvers cried.  
"Dont blame yourself. Its not your fault." Alex comfort her sister from grieving.  
Few days pass by, Kara is still mourning. Lena had to notice her with very weak energy to her working table. She went to Kara and asked. "Hey, something wrong? Somethings bothering you? Maybe i can help you with that?"  
"Do you want to help me?" Kara starts to cry.  
Lena feels something is very wrong to her bestfriend.  
"Yes, i'll help you. Youre not other people to me. Anything shoot."  
"Can you help me, bring back my friend to life? I know this sounds crazy, but i know you can do something." Kara is overated.  
Lena was surprise. She want something impossible.  
"Why is it that she is so important to you?"  
"Because she save...... she save me when i nearly hit by a car way way back. And she died by a cancer and nothing i can do." Kara is making a new lie story to get Leslie back. 

 

Lena feel sad too. And she got an idea. She had something from Lex. Her brother shared a technology but unfinished.  
The Stargate Portal, an electromagnetic portal or time machine. This technology can bring a perfect science. About history and  
the world.

 

"Meet me at Lcorp." Lena texted Kara in the middle of the night.  
This is unexpected to Kara. Why Lena texted her so very late.  
But then she came to Lcorp and see why her lovely bestfriend send her a message.  
"Lena, im here now, what happened to you."  
Lena went to surprised. Seeing Supergirl breaks her window and never remember the terrace of Lena's office.  
"Supergirl..."  
"Oh... crap... yes. Im very sorry that i lie to you. I just want to protect you, thats why i keep my secrets away from you.."  
"Thats okay my dear i already know. I just want you to come out to me. And besides i have good news for you." Lena smiled at her.  
"You mean, your not mad at me?"  
"I can see nothing wrong with that. And besides, you did a lot of things for me....good things... why should i get mad? So i will help you."  
Kara hugged her very tight. "Thank you. Lena"  
"So lets get started. Time is running out."

 

They went underground of Lcorp. Its the laboratory.  
Kara see the invention of Lena.  
"This all yours?" Kara asked.  
"Yes, and some are Lex. But since hes on prison, im taking care of it and try to think how can i used this for good reason."  
Lena is very genius woman she ever meet. And she want to show Kara the latest invention that Lex is crazy about.  
"This is the Stargate portal. Its a electromagnetic portal. Can access anything. And it can help you Kara. The thing is it cant bring your friend back but can bring a new one."  
"What do you mean?" Asked by a curious Kara  
"As i learn and reserch about the human life. Humans can be a time traveler or live in different lives on different time. It means you can take your friend past life going to present. Same age and but a different person. It have a connection from past to present. Maybe she cant remember anything but everything she knows remain on her instinct."  
"But shes not the person that she was?"  
"No, it was the same person Kara. But she live in the past. Every human has its own conciousness. Dont worry i promise that you can have your friend back."  
"Okay, ill call Alex and Winn to help us. If thats okay."  
"Sure. Anything to make you comfortable"

 

Later that night, Winn and Alex went to Lcorp. While on the elevator. Winn asked Alex of what its all about.  
"So were about to see the inner Luthors secret. Thats great."  
"Yeah and i dont know.what will gonna happened."  
Until they arrived.  
Lena is waiting for them. "Glad to see you guys again."  
"Anything for Kara" Winn said.

 

To be continued.....


End file.
